


【TL】The Prequel of An Endless Story/无尽神话前传

by Flaminjade (qingshanyoufeng)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Middle Earth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingshanyoufeng/pseuds/Flaminjade
Summary: "哪怕最孤独的灵魂，在他满是迷蒙与黑暗的心底，也有渴望被爱的火光难以熄灭。"
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
“是个男孩，陛下。”看到瑟兰迪尔微微探过身子来，负责接生的女精灵梅里娜用很轻的声音说。  
“快，让我看看他。”西尔莎的声音一样轻微。她现在很虚弱，但还是向她抬起手臂。  
梅里娜温和地笑着：“Your grace, 他需要先清洗。”说着她小心地把婴儿递给已经走过来的瑟兰迪尔，小家伙这时开始发出微弱的哭声。他们之间已经放好了一个盛着温水的银盆，瑟兰迪尔学着她的姿势接过他，把他放进盆里，用手撩起水，极尽可能小心而缓慢地，从头顶、脸蛋，再到手和脚，为他施洗。为了使室内较为昏暗，窗帘都已经被拉起来了，只有两扇窗帘之间留了缝隙，漏过一缕光线斜斜照进来，神圣而静谧。  
小精灵突然哭得更大声了，瑟兰迪尔担忧起来，他轻轻地捏捏他的小手，又摸摸他的脸蛋，“哦，小天使，是我弄疼你了吗？”  
梅里娜微笑起来，对他说：“陛下，不用担心，他需要扩张肺部来呼吸。”  
瑟兰迪尔拿过毛巾擦净婴儿身上的水，接着亲了亲他的小脸，走到床边把他递给妻子。小精灵的哭声渐渐弱了下去，睁开了眼睛。瑟兰迪尔看到，是双漂亮的蓝眼睛，颜色浅浅的，配上他白里透红的稚嫩皮肤，像个瓷娃娃般脆弱。那位负责接生的女精灵合十双手，开始诵念。西尔莎接过孩子，半闭着眼睛看了看，然后轻柔地把他搂在怀里，闭上眼睛愉快地微笑。他们听着梅里娜低而轻的声音，直到最后一句话音落下时，他们接上，一同低声吟唱：  
哦，神赐的永恒，生息无尽。  
汝之耐心将如冬柏，  
汝之恩慈将如河湖，  
汝之坚定将如崇山，  
汝之辉耀将如辰星；  
森林中奔跑的鹿赠予你灵敏，  
草原上空俯冲的鹰赠予你力量，  
造主之神，赐汝智慧。  
哦，我的孩子，你听啊，  
往生的英灵正为你祝福，你的父母正为你祈祷：  
愿战争远离你，你的双目不必因见杀戮而流泪，  
躯体不会承受伤痛的折磨；  
愿死亡远离你，你的双耳不会听闻来自曼督斯的哭声，  
灵魂不会承受伤痛的侵蚀；  
愿背叛远离你，你的双手不必握住指向同胞的刀剑，  
精神不会承受伤痛的煎熬。  
哦，我的孩子，我的孩子，安定和幸福会围绕你。  
神赐的永恒，生息无尽。

他们睁眼，放下合十的双手，瑟兰迪尔俯身亲吻西尔莎的额头，对方回吻他的嘴角。梅里娜在向他们请示之后离开，把房间留给这个刚刚完整起来的家庭。  
和分娩完的母亲一样，新生的婴儿也需要安静和昏暗，并且更需要温暖。现在是春天的末尾，天气已经比较暖和了，但他们还是在房间生了炉火，以使婴儿只需一件轻薄的衣物，而不必被厚的布料束缚住。生命在初期总是需要大量的睡眠，小精灵在母亲怀里好奇地四处张望了没多久，眼睛就扑闪扑闪地要闭上了。西尔莎低头看着，一直为未退的笑容里满是怜爱。  
“想好给他的名字了吗？”她轻轻地拍抚着婴儿，询问道。  
“还没有，你呢？”  
“我想，不如就从我们的名字里各取几个字吧。”  
她等了一会，没有听到瑟兰迪尔的回应，就问：“嗯？”  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
接着他们再次陷入了沉默，西尔莎已经闭上了眼睛，似乎就要睡着了，分娩消耗大量的体力，她也需要休息。瑟兰迪尔凝视着照进来的那一缕阳光，在金色的薄纱之下，他看到了伸进窗棱的藤叶。  
他突然说：“Legolas。”  
“瑟兰，我们的名字里都没有g。”西尔莎还是笑着，继续说：“不过我很喜欢这个名字。”她低头亲了一下小精灵的额头，对他说：“睡吧，我的小绿叶。”接着她抱起莱格拉斯，放到旁边准备好的婴儿床上，没有给正想要帮她的丈夫机会。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
最初的大半年里小精灵每天都会睡很久，尽管醒着的时间不多，但只要一睁眼莱格拉斯就会是一副充满活力的样子。他还不会说话，但似乎有着很强的观察能力，并且学东西很快，他那双冰晶一样的大眼睛常常围绕着出现在他身边的一切流光溢彩地转动。宫中的精灵，尤其是年轻的一些侍者，总是对此感到十分惊奇，大抵是因为能够观察到小精灵的机会实在不多，他们的出生率一直比较低。  
莱格拉斯会爬没多久之后就会说话了。他首先发出了“nana”的声音，西尔莎欣喜极了，瑟兰迪尔却很受伤，因为之后莱格拉斯一直只会叫着“nana, nana”，却不会叫他，有的时候甚至对着他叫nana。梅里娜听说后安慰他，大部分幼儿总是会先呼唤母亲，因为“nana”对于小精灵来说是最容易发的音。  
梅里娜比瑟兰迪尔还要年长一些，她年轻时就开始接触照育幼儿，因此经验丰富。她说的没错，莱格拉斯对父亲的呼唤没有让瑟兰迪尔等太久。  
Yenearsira*过去没多久后，林地迎来了第一场雪。国王夫妇决定带他们的小王子出去看看。莱格拉斯被西尔莎抱在怀里，裹着一件小小的斗篷，毫不怕冷地伸出小手，挥舞着去触碰飘落的雪花，神态看起来兴奋极了。他们在雪中慢慢走了一会，小精灵突然向上指着，着急地发出声音。  
“莱格拉斯要看看天空吗？”西尔莎低头问他，接着有些不确定地望向瑟兰迪尔。  
“我来。”瑟兰迪尔说，然后从她的怀里接过孩子。这个年纪的小精灵还无法完全仰头，于是他让莱格拉斯的头靠在自己臂弯里，另一只手抱住莱格拉斯的腿和腰，呈一个半躺的姿势，抬眼就可以看到天空。莱格拉斯果然很满意，一眨不眨地盯着飘出雪花的灰白天幕，几片雪落在他的小脸上，引得他咯咯地笑了起来。看着他开心的样子，瑟兰迪尔和西尔莎也不约而同地露出了笑容。小家伙突然摸索着瑟兰迪尔的衣领，拽着要起身，瑟兰迪尔连忙抬高手臂支撑他，莱格拉斯一边扑腾着，一边张嘴：“a、ada！”他趴在瑟兰迪尔怀中，搂住了他的脖子。  
惊喜来得猝不及防，瑟兰迪尔愣住了。西尔莎看着他睁大眼睛一脸震惊的样子，忍不住笑出了声。  
“nín gwinig**。”他闭上眼睛，紧紧搂住莱格拉斯。

莱格拉斯的美貌在他一岁左右时再难不被提及。尽管从父母那里继承来的姣好容貌的基因在他还只能在婴儿床里躺着的时候就已经有所显露，但这在生理有所发育之后无疑更加明显。美丽、动人这些形容成年者的词语在这样一个幼儿面前显得苍白，精灵们只能频繁地用“漂亮”一词表达对他的喜爱，并用“像天使一样”来表达一种近乎崇拜的、获得洗礼治愈之后的情感。宫中的侍女和侍者总是忍不住趁王后或国王不在的时候溜进去，然后再一脸爱心泛滥地溜出来，梅里娜有其它事是他们最期待的时刻，这样他们中就会有一位暂时接替她照看小王子的工作，其他精灵则有了更多“偷窥”的机会。  
这些赞美传得多了，一些同为辛达精灵的旧贵族甚至也开始好奇，又觉得像那些年轻的西尔凡们那样太丢面子，就轮流在王后带莱格拉斯去花园玩耍的时候提出陪同，得到抱一抱这个小天使的机会。  
和人类不太一样，小精灵在会走之后几乎紧接着就会了跑和跳，自此他们的活动范围大幅扩张。很快花园就已经满足不了莱格拉斯了，尽管这时他还没有高过一个成年精灵的膝头。在仔细研究过花园里的每一朵花每一片叶子、戳弄过池塘里的每一条鱼和每一只野鸭，又把廊亭上的每一块雕饰都摸索了一遍之后，他顺着溪水开始向往外面的森林。但是他还太小了，猛兽和半兽人都会对他构成巨大的威胁，因此当他提出要去森林里玩的时候，大家都有点为难。最终他们决定，国王或者王后有空闲的时候就亲自带他去，其余时间，就从禁卫军中选一个士兵陪他。但实际上莱格拉斯不喜欢陌生的精灵士兵，身边是父亲或母亲他才最开心。  
所幸他对大自然的满溢的热情和好奇在频繁地去了几次之后就暂告段落，之后他开始向宫殿内进军。起初他对于嵌入式的物件很感兴趣，比如抽屉、橱柜，他可以坐着或站着，重复把它们拉出来再推进去的动作整整一个上午，并看起来丝毫感觉不到厌倦；或者把灯架上的蜡烛都拔下来，然后再一个一个插回去，要完成这个动作可不容易，因为灯架比较高，他需要爬上椅子甚至再爬上桌子，但没有谁会担心，因为这时的小精灵已经十分灵活了。  
后来他的兴趣转移到了看其他精灵有条不紊地忙碌上。他爱去的地方有厨房、田垄、负责生产制造的工坊，以及瞭望台，那里可以看到间隔有序的巡逻小队。他第一次去看武器制造的时候里面的精灵都很担心，因为这里实在比其它地方危险，烫伤或者割伤随时可能发生。但是很快他们发现小王子往往只是找到一个处于旁观角度的位置坐下，然后盯着他们，或者他们的动作目不转睛。  
西尔莎已经恢复了她在禁卫军中的职务，但她并没告诉过莱格拉斯训练场的位置，因此当莱格拉斯小小的身形出现在她的视野里时，她吓了一跳。很快其他几个士兵也注意到了，目光忍不住偷偷跟过去。莱格拉斯扑过来就抱住了nana的腿，军靴上的尘土弄脏了他的衣服，但他全然不在意，因为此刻他的视线全部被母亲手里的弓吸引住了。他踮起脚伸出手要够那把弓，西尔莎看他发亮的眼睛，想了想把弓递给他。这是一把长弓，对他来说显然太沉了，西尔莎帮他拿着一边，他攥住另一角，小脸贴得很近地看，然后抬起另一只手细细地抚摸。那确实是一把极为精美的长弓，树绿色和深棕色的漆面，装饰花纹由中心的繁复向两端逐渐过渡到稀疏，技艺也从镀金过渡到鎏金。他看的入迷极了。一个和西尔莎年纪相仿的女精灵从旁边走来，笑着对他说：“这么喜欢弓，姐姐给你也做一把好不好？”  
“你都多大年纪了还好意思称姐姐？”西尔莎故意打趣她，正在训练的士兵有几个发出了低低的笑声。  
“怎么啦，我还没结婚呢！”她理直气壮地反驳，“都不许笑！”  
西尔莎笑了笑，蹲下对莱格拉斯说：“去那边自己玩吧，”她指了指休息的地方，“乖乖的，尤瑟琳阿姨回去就给你做弓箭。”  
“你倒是挺会哄小孩。”尤瑟琳看着小王子跑开，西尔莎哼了哼作为回应。

*精灵庆祝冬天到来的节日，相当于他们的新年。  
**辛达林语：我的宝贝。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
西尔莎看到瑟兰迪尔走进来，笑了一下，继续轻唱着。莱格拉斯也看到了父亲，于是有模有样地完成了一个优雅的旋转，用舞步向瑟兰迪尔的方向小跑过去，手臂向后伸着，像只滑翔的小鸟飞去贴到他怀里。瑟兰迪尔很配合地弯腰搂住他，用另一只手行了一个男舞者的礼，逗得莱格拉斯咯咯地笑起来。  
他抱着瑟兰迪尔的腰不撒手，开心地问：“您怎么来啦！”不知从什么时候起，他开始对瑟兰迪尔使用敬语，虽然并没有谁要求过他。瑟兰迪尔曾试图制止，但似乎并不起作用。  
“来看看我的宝贝。”他的吻落在莱格拉斯浅浅的眉毛上。  
西尔莎走过来，笑着对他说：“今天这么清闲？”  
“最近事情都不多。“瑟兰迪尔回答她，拿下墙上挂着的琴。莱格拉斯知道可以听到父亲的伴奏了，一脸兴高采烈。瑟兰迪尔拉过一把椅子坐到西尔莎旁边，拨弄了几个单音，略一思索，指尖便流出旋律，西尔莎很快开口跟上他。莱格拉斯站在房间中央的地毯上，闭上眼睛，阳光洒在他背后，使他周身浮起柔和的光晕。他的脚步开始移动，双手也渐渐跟上。  
这是小精灵们练习舞蹈的常见方式——随着一段旋律即兴起舞。  
在莱格拉斯得到了一把小小的弓和一筒与之相称的箭之后，他开始自己有模有样地练习，西尔莎意识到是时候教给他一些东西了，于是他们先从跳舞开始。不过像这样母亲唱歌父亲奏乐的机会并不多，他们平时都有各自的事务要忙。  
等到莱格拉斯能够完整地跳一支舞的时候，第四年的树叶已经开始泛黄。  
他现在的日常有条理多了，基本不再四处上蹿下跳，每天一早起来在窗边练习唱歌，然后和父母一起吃早餐。上午会有老师带着他们几个小家伙认字读书做游戏，下午可以做手工，之后母亲就会回来，教他跳舞。晚上有时候西尔莎会带他去露台或者花园，看满天的明明暗暗的星点，讲给他精灵们的天文知识和传说故事。他喜欢听故事，如果他们不去看星星，那么讲故事的时间就在睡觉前，在国王和王后的卧室里，这是他一天中最期待的时间。负责讲述的通常都是西尔莎，因为瑟兰迪尔回到卧室的时候一般都很晚，在莱格拉斯开始学习文字的读写之后，西尔莎就要他和自己轮班。  
今天轮到莱格拉斯了，他盘腿坐在床上，把书摊在腿上，低头磕磕绊绊地念。他背对着门的方向，由于十分专注而没有听到门打开的声音。事实上也不能完全怪他，瑟兰迪尔原本就有意放轻了动作，因此开门的声音很小。西尔莎正半躺着，因而立刻就看到了他，刚要开口，瑟兰迪尔就对她做了一个噤声的动作。他一边走到莱格拉斯身后一边脱下外衣，在小精灵即将回头之际把他用衣服整个罩住。莱格拉斯尖叫起来，紧接着又咯咯地笑，瑟兰迪尔在床边坐下，让他把脑袋露出来，衣服就松松垮垮的披在他身上，问他：“今天看的是什么？这么入迷。”  
“小松鼠的故事，ada，明天我想去森林里玩，好不好？”他扑闪着又密又长的睫毛，眼巴巴地望着瑟兰迪尔。“我想去看松鼠的洞穴。”他哼哼着，站起来要往父亲身上挂。  
瑟兰迪尔抱了抱他，然后把他从身上拿下来放回床上，说：“明天让安塔纳斯陪你去。”  
“不要。”莱格拉斯撅起嘴。  
安塔纳斯是之前经常负责看护他去森林的一名年轻军官，他爱编一些“曾经的见闻”天花乱坠地讲给小王子，然后等小家伙一脸憧憬地问“真的吗”的时候，对他说：“当然是假的啦！”，再弹一下他的脑门，因此莱格拉斯不太喜欢他。  
“那就再等等？很快就到休息日了，让nana陪你去。”  
莱格拉斯还是撅着嘴，不过他向母亲的方向扑倒过去，“那就等nana陪我。”

三天后，密林北部。  
莱格拉斯个子还太小，上不了树，于是西尔莎背着他跃上最下方的树枝。越往上枝干稍微密一些，到将近一半高的时候，西尔莎让他自己往上爬。  
“找到了吗？”西尔莎仰头问他，她没有再往上，树枝可能承受不了一个成年精灵的体重了。  
“没呢，我到那边去看看。”莱格拉斯说着跳到另一根树枝上。  
“这边也没有。”  
他围着树上上下下转了一圈，也没有找到松鼠的洞，虽然发现了一个树洞，但他想看到有松鼠就在里面，于是他开始向周围的树张望。高处视野开阔，莱格拉斯的视线无意中捕捉到了远处蜿蜒移动的黑线。  
“nana，那是什么？”  
“什么？”  
“黑乎乎的，有长长的武器，还有头盔，是军队吗？”  
西尔莎瞳孔一缩，迅速寻找附近较粗的树枝。黑乎乎的？那肯定不是他们的军队，难道……  
她跳上去，顺着莱格拉斯指的方向望过去。  
是半兽人！  
“快下来！莱格拉斯！”她立刻大喊，接着几步跳到莱格拉斯这边。她很快抱住莱格拉斯，带着他向下跳落。  
莱格拉斯感受到了她的紧张，不安地抓住她的衣服：“nana，怎么了？”  
意识到自己现在还带着孩子，西尔莎很快冷静下来，她尽量平静地说：“你刚才看到的，是半兽人的军队。”她背起他，莱格拉斯趴在她背上问：“半兽人？”她压低身体躲避枝条，一边用最快的速度在林间穿梭，一边告诉他：“它们是邪恶滋生的怪物，相传他们的祖先也是精灵。我们安定在这里之后，它们已经很久没来骚扰过我们了，所以你不知道。回去再细讲吧，要是感兴趣可以先自己去看看史书。现在最重要的是赶紧回去，告诉你ada，让他赶快集结军队迎击。”  
“要打仗了吗？”莱格拉斯抱紧她的脖子，眼睛盯着她耳鬓处别着的镂空银饰，那是一只蝴蝶，工匠夸张了它翅膀的花纹，让它看起来又像一簇火焰。  
“嗯。”林地大殿的一角已经出现在他们的视线里，应该能来得及。西尔莎停下来，扭过头看看身后的小脸上一副不知所措的模样，温柔地笑着，亲了一下他精巧的鼻尖，对他说：“不用担心，嗯？很快就会结束的。”  
莱格拉斯乖巧地点头。  
当他们冲进大殿的时候，卫兵连忙问发生了什么事，西尔莎把莱格拉斯放下，对其中一个说：“快，去告诉国王，赶快集结军队，半兽人马上就要到了。”  
“什么？”  
“快去！”  
卫兵立刻飞奔，她接着对另一个说：“叫梅里娜过来，让她看好莱格拉斯。”  
另一个也去传信了，在这个空档，西尔莎蹲下，摸了一把莱格拉斯的脸蛋，对他说：“听着，一会外面很危险，不要到处乱跑，待在卧室里自己玩，嗯？”然后轻推莱格拉斯的背，示意他往里走。  
小家伙很难过，扁起嘴说：“可是我还没看到松鼠呢。”  
“对不起，下次好不好？”  
她抬头看了一眼王座的方向，没有再等莱格拉斯的回答，最后捧着他的脑袋亲了一口他的额头，快步走上了阶梯。  
“要听梅里娜阿姨的话哦。”她最后回头说。

“怎么回事？”卫兵刚向他汇报完，瑟兰迪尔已经走下来，迎上冲到身前的西尔莎。  
“我们刚才在北部森林的树上看到了半兽人的军队，自西北方向，赶快集结军队准备迎战！”  
“可是哨岗并没有传来消息。”  
“那说明我们的消息更快一步，再等他们就晚了！”  
瑟兰迪尔微微蹙起眉，神色冷下去，他看着西尔莎：“它们大概有多少。”  
“五千左右。”西尔莎略一沉吟。  
他随即转头对一旁的近卫说：“传令，军队集合！”  
士兵立刻取下腰间的哨笛向上吹了两个音节，高处巡塔上很快传出集结的号角声，低沉而回响不绝。宫殿里骚动起来。  
瑟兰迪尔转身，“莱格拉斯呢？”  
“让他回房间了。”  
瑟兰迪尔刚要开口，就有精灵跑上前来急忙讲道：“陛下，哨岗来消息，西北……”  
“已经知道了，你们太慢了。”瑟兰迪尔摆了摆手打断他。  
“放心，有梅里娜看着他。”西尔莎知道他想问什么。  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，“走吧，赶快去准备。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圆了王后之死  
> 从第一次想到这段情节到最终落笔写下来，每一次想到都很难过。

（四）  
几个贵族的孩子被集中在一起，他们的年龄长幼不一，有的趴在地毯上摆弄玩具，有的坐在一旁涂涂画画，梅里娜和另一位侍女坐在一旁看着他们。  
“国王带领士兵杀掉了半兽人！现在我们赢啦！”一个男孩在莱格拉斯身边叫起来，他刚捏好一小措泥偶，模拟打仗的样子。他用代表国王的那个撞倒了代表半兽人的那个，然后这样大声宣布。  
对面一个女孩对此不太感兴趣，她看了一会，抬头对大家说：“我们来唱祷语歌吧，请求维拉保佑我们的战士平安回来。”  
“好。”莱格拉斯站起来，女孩也站起来，其他的孩子似乎也没有异议，纷纷站起来。  
“噢我的好孩子们。”梅里娜看着他们很快站成一排，手拉着手，于是也起身，侍女筒她一起。他们半侧向被淡淡阳光照亮的窗户，开始清唱。  
也许此时在大殿的其它房间，也有另一些小精灵和他们一样在为战士们祷告，他们清脆稚嫩的声音淡化在房间里，整个大殿依旧安静而空旷。  
孩子们唱完歌，却似乎都无心玩耍了。年纪小一些的只是懵懂的担忧，年纪稍长一些的则已经是忧心忡忡了。  
“我真的好担心我的父母，”一个男孩坐在边上说。他勒鲁瑞亚少将的儿子，今年刚刚十岁，作为职业军士的孩子，他的性格却比较喜静且多愁善感。“mopa*，他们会在战场上死掉吗？”  
“‘死掉’？”莱格拉斯没有听过这个词。

太阳惨淡地照着，刀剑碰撞的铮鸣，肉体撕裂的声音，半兽人嘶哑的吼叫声和精灵们的喊杀声在干燥而弥漫着血腥气味的空气里混乱地共振。  
精灵们终于取得了微弱的优势。他们得到的消息还是不够及时，使这一次迎敌有些仓促，半兽人的数量比他们多，他们一上午都被压在境内的一小片区域，局面被动，伤亡惨重。他们的战场无法拉开，远近攻击的配合有些混乱，直到下午才取得了反扑的机会。  
一个上午的消耗使半兽人剩得也不多了，前赴后继往上涌的势头有所减弱。一个精灵战士砍下了他周围最后一个半兽人的脑袋，国王在前方举起刀高声呼喊：”密林的战士们！前进！”半兽人的残部被撕开一个裂口，方向也在精灵的反攻之下有了后退之势。

“亲爱的，我想不会的。”梅里娜轻轻揽过男孩的头，继续对他说：“你的ada和nana都是国王身边身经百战的战士，你要相信他们，知道吗？”  
“mopa，死掉是什么？”看到那个男孩点点头没有再说话，莱格拉斯立刻问。这对他来讲是个陌生的概念，所以他从刚才就一直盯着那个男孩和梅里娜。  
“死就是消失，只留下一地的血。”梅里娜还没有想好怎么回答他，不远处一个女孩却立刻回答道。这多少有些吓到了莱格拉斯，他扭头看向她，发现她好像快要哭了。  
“噢宁格罗尔，这是怎么了？”梅里娜问她的时候，她的眼泪已经掉下来了。  
“之前nana带我去森林里打猎，我们从狼嘴里救下了一只兔子，可是就在前天我去看它，狼又来了，把它咬死了。”叫宁格罗尔的女孩抹了抹眼泪，刚才提出唱祷语歌的女孩关切的问她：“天呐，你当时没有受伤吧？”  
宁格罗尔摇了摇头，眼眶红红的，“当时muindor**和我一起，他带我躲到了树上。狼把它吃掉了，狼走以后我们能下去，只看到地上有它的血，我那时候难过极了，我和muindor都不能像nana那样能用弓箭和刀来保护它。”  
梅里娜走过去，拢起裙摆在她身边一样席地坐下，对她说：“我也为那可怜的兔子感到难过，可是，宁格罗尔，死并不都是那样的，死有很多种形态。”她又看向莱格拉斯，说道：“但它的本质确实是一种消失，也是一种离开，生命离开了那个不幸的个体。但是，孩子们，”她停顿了一下，等到其余的几个小精灵都看过来的时候继续说：“爱不会消失。爱你或你爱的生命死去了，但关于他们的爱却已经被留在了你的心里，你仍然存在的生命里。所以，孩子们，不要为死亡而太过悲伤。”她最后亲吻了一下苧格罗尔的额头。  
战争之下悲伤的情绪总是在所难免的厚重，孩子们的忧虑同快乐一样容易传染，梅里娜的话他们听得似懂非懂，都不再说话了。  
一旁的侍女向梅里娜递去一个担忧的眼神，对方回以无奈的耸肩。半晌，只听得到莱格拉斯轻声对刚才那个男孩说：“我好害怕我的父母死掉。”  
“怎么会呢？他们可是国王和王后啊。”男孩蹙起眉毛，对他说。  
“这样吧，”侍女实在不愿小家伙们再被这样的不安折磨下去了，于是她提议：“我们把现在想对自己的父母，或者战场上所有的士兵说的话写下来吧，我和梅里娜也写，怎么样？”她看了看梅里娜，对方表示同意，小精灵们想了一会，也都去拿纸和笔。  
写完之后梅里娜让他们轮流把自己写的内容朗读给大家，并告诉他们把这封信收好，然后去吃午饭。饭后莱格拉斯没有再和大家一起，他告诉梅里娜他有点困，想回去睡一会。

尤瑟琳矮身避开了敌人一记鲁莽地横砍，同时旋转身体借力，将短剑刺入了半兽人的咽喉，接着敏捷地侧踢化掉了身后另一个半兽人刺来的一剑，而后跟上一记膝击，在对方倒地时将它一剑结果。这之后她周围已经没有几个活着的半兽人了，她站起来，开始搜寻西尔莎的身影，目光依旧警惕。西尔莎是她的好搭档，只是混战难免会将她们分开。  
精灵们的进攻已经取得了明显的优势，周围的半兽人逐渐所剩无多，密林似乎赢得了这场战争。  
瑟兰迪尔挥刀将攻过来的一个半兽人掀倒在地，正举刀准备给它致命一击，就在这时，一阵短促而剧烈的心悸突然袭来。他感到自己的心跳空了一下。  
他下意识地回头，眼前似乎出现了一瞬间的恍惚，耳边最后的声音是百米开外的一声尖叫：  
“西尔莎！”  
那是尤瑟琳。之后一切声音都从他的世界里消失了。他的视线穿过遮挡，看到的是西尔莎的脊背被一柄脏污的剑贯穿。  
他的双腿向她奔去，可他感觉自己是静止的。那一瞬间她的表情是惊讶和不甘心，所以她勉力向前迈出一步脱离了那把剑，然后猛地扭身砍向半兽人。但她的力量已经不够了，半兽人的丑陋的头在脖子上将连不连。她向后倒去，同时半兽人也倒下了，是尤瑟琳帮她补了一箭。  
她灰色的头发垂落到被迅速染红的土地上，在看到瑟兰迪尔的时候，她所有的表情又都变成了悲伤。瑟兰迪尔左手揽住她的肩膀，右手附在她胸前的伤口上辉耀着金色的光。但西尔莎抓住他那只手不停地摇头，“没用的。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有停下，“瑟兰，没用的。”她的气息已经变得虚弱。阳光像上午一样惨淡，但依旧足以将她浅灰色的瞳照得通透。  
“莱格拉斯还没看到松鼠呢。”她这样对瑟兰迪尔说。  
泪已经让瑟兰迪尔看不清她此时的神情，她急促地喘息着，最后用眼睛告诉他：  
照顾好莱格拉斯。  
瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛，眼泪滑过他的脸颊几乎无法停留，接着落在西尔莎的胸前，浸入铠甲，融进大片的，未冷的血迹。  
他睁开眼睛的时候，她的眼睛已经闭上了。  
“西尔莎！”尤瑟琳哭喊。  
他慢慢俯下身，将头抵在西尔莎的胸口。  
周围的声音逐渐回到他的耳中，但他没有听到身边谁再说话，直到有精灵一边向他跑来一边喊道：“陛下，又有一批半兽人攻过来了！”  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，对尤瑟琳和另一个精灵说：“你们先转移走西尔莎的尸体。”转头对报信的精灵说：“走，集结大部队，继续迎击。”

莱格拉斯分不清自己是被大殿里的声音吵醒的，还是醒来之后紧接着就听到了那些声音，他跳下床，一边穿上鞋跑过去打开门一边想应该是后者，毕竟王室的住处离大门远着呢。  
果然是军队回来了！出门从走廊向下望去，从一个角度可以远远看到士兵正有序地进入。莱格拉斯很开心，同时又很着急地往下跑，他很想看看ada和nana怎么样了。  
他下到最接近大厅的那一层时，开始四下搜寻国王和王后的身影，很快他就看到了瑟兰迪尔醒目的铂金色长发，但却迟迟没有找到母亲。他有点奇怪，于是继续跑跑跳跳地下去，穿过一些同样在张望自己亲族的精灵和忙碌穿梭的侍者，当他终于来到瑟兰迪尔附近的时候，军队已经集合完毕，国王似乎正准备讲话。他乖巧地没有再往前，站在一旁等国王把话讲完。在这个间隙他继续试图寻找母亲的身影，但依旧一无所获，同时他看到大家的脸上都是疲惫，心情也不由得低落下去。  
瑟兰迪尔没有说太久，这一仗打得不容易，大家都想早点回去休息。他话音刚落，就看到莱格拉斯向他跑来。  
他生平第一次想到躲避。  
从事发到现在，根本不足以让他想好怎么和莱格拉斯交代。  
他不敢对上莱格拉斯的目光，长靴和甲胄上的血污让小精灵有些害怕，但莱格拉斯还是贴过去。他看到父亲手上有一道伤口，心疼地深处手想去抚摸，但他够不到。瑟兰迪尔蹲下，他拉过他的手小心地想去触碰，快要碰到的时候又堪堪停住，问：“是不是很痛？”  
瑟兰迪尔摸了一下他的鬓边，说：“没事，不痛。”  
“nana呢？我怎么一直都没看到她？”  
“她……”他不知道该怎样继续，“莱格拉斯，是这样……”  
莱格拉斯的疑惑达到了顶峰，他的聪颖很快让他想到了上午男孩的话。“她是不是死了？nana是不是死了？”他惊恐地大叫。

*类似“阿姨”的意思。  
**辛达林语：哥哥。


End file.
